Recueils d'OS - Naruto
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Un recueil d'OS avec le manga Naruto. Vous y trouverez tout les genres et tout les types de romances.


**OS – Ces yeux**

**Auteur **: LadyShadow22

**Genres :** Yaoi, Romance, Tristesse, Tragédie, Deathfic

**Paring :** Hidan x Itachi

**Disclaimer **: Tout revient à Kishimoto.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, j'ai corrigée tous mes textes avec « bonpatron » donc s'il y a des fautes qui m'ont échappée je m'en excuse. Enjoy & bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOo**

Ces yeux de couleurs rouges sang, je me souviens encore de la 1er fois que je l'ai vu. C'était un matin d'avril alors que je me baladais dans le village de Konoha la tête dans un livre, j'avais bousculé quelqu'un et je m'étais retrouvé les fesses aux sols en grognant dut au choc. Cette personne m'avait aidé à me relever tout en s'excusant et riait un peu par la même occasion et cette personne c'était toi. C'est ce jour-là que j'avais vu tes yeux, ce jour-là que j'avais fait ta rencontre, ce jour-là que notre histoire avait commencé, ce jour-là que j'avais su que tu étais la bonne personne, mon âme sœur comme on dit...

Ces yeux de couleur sang, je me souviens encore de la 1er fois qu'ils ont pleurés. C'était un soir d'hiver en pleins mois de décembre, la neige tombait à gros flocons, alors que je marchais dans la rue, je t'avais vu assis sur ce banc, je m'étais alors approché et avais soulevé ton visage de mes mains gantelé. J'avais vu avec mes propres yeux améthyste que les tiens étaient tristes, ils reflétaient la peine, la douleur et la solitude, je t'avais demandé pourquoi tu pleurais, tu m'avais répondus que celui que tu avais aimé pendant plus de six ans t'avais quitté pour un autre. C'est ce jour-là que j'avais su que j'avais ma chance, ce jour-là que j'avais pu entrer dans ton cœur alors que je te serais dans mes bras pour te réconforter et apaiser ta peine, ce jour-là je suis entré dans ta vie comme quelqu'un d'important à tes yeux et dans cœur, ce jour-là je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

Ces yeux de couleur sang, je me souviens encore de la 1er fois qu'ils m'avaient regardé et que de tes lèvres avaient sorti ces trois mots magiques, ces mots que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps alors je t'avais pris les mains et t'avais collé contre moi dans un baiser passionné afin de ne t'avoir rien qu'à moi, corps et âme. Les sons qui sortaient de ta bouche était parfait et merveilleux, tu étais à moi pour toujours, ce jour-là tu m'as déclaré ta flamme, ce jour-là tu m'as dit les sentiments que tu avais pour moi, ce jour-là on était un couple qui s'aimait et cela même après la mort...

Ces yeux de couleurs sang, je me souviens encore de la 1er fois qu'ils avaient perdus leurs couleurs, tu me regardais avec d'autres yeux, non pas d'amour ou de passion non des yeux de colère et de rage, le pourquoi du début de cette dispute je ne m'en souvenais pas vraiment à vrai dire ,mais ce que je sais c'est que ce jour-là tu étais partis, ce jour-là tu avais pris tes affaires et que tu t'étais éloigné de moi, ce jour-là tu m'avais quitté et laissé seul dans ce grand appartement à présent vide de ta présence, ce jour-là je t'avais perdus

Ces yeux de couleurs sang, je me souviens de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, alors que j'étais à me morfondre sur mon canapé en repensant à nos souvenirs, mon portable avait sonné, j'avais décroche aussitôt, on m'avait annoncé que tu étais à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, je m'étais aussitôt précipité là-bas, je suis arrivé dans ta chambre 30min plus tard, tu étais là sur ce lit blanc comme un linge, accroché à des tuyaux avec un appareil respiratoire, ce jour-là j'avais su que j'allais te perdre à jamais, ce jour-là tu allais mourir, ce jour-là je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie en te laissant partir au lieu de te retenir ce jour fatidique mais c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais rien faire alors je m'étais assis à côté de toi et avais pris tes mains, de mes propres yeux avaient coulé des larmes, je t'avais dit adieu et sois heureux là-haut, alors dans un dernier espoir tu avais ouvert les yeux et avais souri, tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais toujours, que tu me pardonnais et que tu ne m'en voulais pas, tu m'avais souhaité de retrouver le bonheur comme on l'avait vécu pendant ces deux années, tu m'avais fait tes adieux et tu avais lâché ma main, lentement tes yeux s'étaient fermés et puis finalement tu t'étais éteins, je ne t'avais pas dit au revoir ,mais à bientôt ,car le jour où je partirais on se reverra mon amour…

**oOoOoO**

Alors vos impressions ? Triste, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
